vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Melascula
Summary Melascula (メラスキュラ, Merasukyura) also know as Melascula the Faith (信仰のメラスキュラ, Shinkō no Merasukyura), is a demon who is a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. Merascylla is a dainty woman with long, pink hair. She wears a sleeveless and legless, formfitting, body suit with a pink bow on the choker. She also wears long, pink stockings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B physically. Likely 7-A via black matter manipulation. Name: Melascula "The Faith" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: 3,000 years+ (362 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Faith" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Stamina, can manipulate the black "matter" on her body to form various shapes and forms (blades, claws etc.), Flight (via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), can inflict wounds which is difficult to regenerate (Mid), Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Aura, Absorption, Aura/Energy Sensor. Attack Potency: At least Small City level physically. Likely Mountain level with black matter manipulation (Shouldn't be too weak compared to Galan or Monspiet). Also her Commandment ignores conventional durability. Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small City level physically (was easily killed by base Ban while being off guard). Likely Mountain level with shields (withstood blows from Ban powered up by hunter-fest) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters with magic Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: Melascula cannot break the rule of her commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Demon:' Merascylla is demon, and can access her demonic heritage to give herself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. '-"Black Matter":' When she access her demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which she can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside her body. She can use this to block attacks on hher body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight. Though she is never seen directly attacking with the matter, she can use it envelop herself as a protective barrier of sorts. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds she can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Melascula and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be use to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers her body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. '-Soul extraction and absorbtion:' As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength. As stated by herself, she is an expert at manipulating the dying and the dead, along with their souls. Commandment Merascylla was bestowed the commandment of Faith (信仰, Shinkō) by the Demon King, meaning that any who show faithlessness in her presence will have their eyes set ablaze. Abilities Hell Gate (獄門, Gokumon): is a portal creating power possessed by Melascula of the Ten Commandments. This power allows the user to form portals for various purposes, such as summoning demons. * Summon Ring (召喚の輪, Shōkan no Wa; literally meaning "Ring of Summoning"): Merascylla is able to use her cloak of darkness to form a portal to summon lesser demons to do her bidding. '-Law of Grudge Revial' (恩反魂の法, Onhangon no Hō; literally meaning "Vengeful Soul Revival"): A forbidden spell that amplifies the lingering affection and regrets of the dead. It gives life to rage that would otherwise have no outlet and calls them back to the world of the living. If the dead resists their rage and their grudge disappears, death awaits them once more. '-Antan no Mayu' (暗澹の繭; literally meaning "Cocoon of Darkness"): Merascylla envelops her opponent in darkness, trapping them within a pitch black sphere. File:Cocoon of Darkness.jpg|Cocoon of Darkness File:Cocoon of Darkness 2.png|Ban trapped inside the Cocoon '-Shouraikon' (招来魂; literally meaning "Soul Invitation"): By reciting a demonic incantation Merascylla can draw out her opponent's soul. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconcluisve Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hax